My Sister's Ex-Boyfriend Is My Best Freinds Brother
by akeye49
Summary: My name is Dawn Summers and I went with my sister and her boyfriend Angel to my open house , well were there I meet my best friend, but I found out that there is more to her then it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guy's I wrote this, because I like the story and relationship. I own nothing, it belongs to the creators of Buffy and Angel. So let's begin.

 **( This story takes place in the season 5 or later)**

*Dawn's POV*

Buffy, Angel and I were going to my school's talent show/ grade review. The school is white and there are palm trees near the door. We go up the stairs and we are immediately greeted by the huge auditorium and it was filed with all the student project's . Our World History teacher had us pick different places on earth and I got Scotland, well my bf Kathy got Ireland. We eventually get to my project and Buffy says " You did a great job on the project and not only did you get a good grade on it, but you also showed how the Scottish Culture impacts us." I look down in embarrassment of sorts and I reply by saying " Thanks Buffy, but the Irish culture has a bigger influence on us, especially when it comes to Halloween." After I said that I look up to see Buffy confused, but Angel looks interested, and Buffy then asks " Huh? What do you mean?". I reply by saying " Well...I'm probably not the best person to tell you how the Irish culture impacts us, since I didn't have that culture, but maybe Kathy could. I mean makes since, because she had Ireland as her project". After I said this Angel and Buffy looked at one another and nodded there heads and Angel asked " Well, where is this Kathy?" I look around through the crowd and then I spot Kathy and her project not far from my own. " Kathy is only three project's down on the right from us" I tell them as I point to show them where she is. Angel and Buffy turn around and we all go and walk to her project. Once I get close to her booth and I can see what she looks like quite clearly. Kathy is fourteen year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. " Kathy, over here", I yell to get her attention and she turns to me and we end up hugging. Kathy and I pull apart from the hug and we turn our attention to Buffy and Angel. Buffy looks at us happily, but when we turn to Angel it's a whole different story. Angel's face looks so heartbroken and delighted, but confused. Angel and Kathy are just staring at one another in shock and Buffy intervened by saying " Do you guys know each other?" Kathy gets her head out of the clouds first and says " You could say that, but may I talk to...uh.. Angel for a second?" Buffy nods her head and tells her that it's fine. Once Kathy gets the approval from Buffy, Kathy ends up giving Angel her hand and he takes it hesitantly. **What the heck is going on and why are they acting like they know each other. I should follow them to see where they go and get some answers.** Before I lose sight of them, I quickly go to follow them and they end up going to a deserted classroom. I go closer to the door, so I can hear them better and so I can get some answers. I can't help, but wonder will I actually learn anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, writing this chapter was difficult, because I had problem with the document I was using, bye.**

(Kathy's POV)

I went to the open house to meet Dawn and she ended up bringing me my brother. I thought he was dead, I mean technically he is dead. When you become a vampire your soul leaves your body and a demon takes over. My Ma and Da always told me that and I wish they were wrong. When Liam became a vampire it is exactly what had happened to him and what's worse is that he had killed so many people well he was soulless. I know that he regrets it deeply and sadly I don't think he will be able to forgive himself for what he did to me, our family and anyone else he has killed.

That and now that I've found him what will happen after we talk. My worries and wondering come to a stop once I found a deserted room. Once the door is closed, Liam and I just end up looking at one another. I know Liam and I should say something to one another, but we can do nothing but stare. When I look up at his face I see so much heartache, and grief, but also love. Then I turn to look him in the eye and it's like all those emotions are multiplied.

Liam is the first one to speak out of the two of us and I know were both going to be emotionally vulnerable, especially after not seeing each in over two centuries. " I am so sorry and I know nothing I can say will change what I've done, but you would not believe how much your death has tortured me" he sobs as he falls to his knees. I kneel down to his level and take his head from his hands and put them in my own. " Oh Liam. I know that my death has hurt you, but you have no reason to feel heartache for my death, because I am right here and I forgive you for what you did" I tell him as I try to wipe his tears in vain. " How could you forgive me for what I did? How? I can't seem to forgive myself for what I did" he says well looking guilty and hurt.

" I forgive you, because you're my big brother and I love you no matter what you say or do" I tell him and this makes him sob more violently then I've heard him cry all night. It breaks my heart to hear him cry like this and I cannot stand it any longer. I pull him in for a hug and I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head into the crook of my neck, sobbing his heart out. All the while I tell him things like " I'm here and I love you" all well rubbing his back, after a while of comforting him he finally calms down. Once he calms down his sobs turn to sniffles and he pulls back and looks me up and down to make sure I am fine. He want's to say something, I can tell by the look in his eye, but before he get's the chance we hear the door creak open.

Liam and I help the other quickly get up and go to the door before the intruder escape's. When we get to the door there is no one there, but I know that we could use my brother's super senses to an advantage. " I don't suppose you by any chance caught the scent ?" I asked him and he turns to me and says " Yes, I did and the scent belongs to Dawn". I look at him in shock and betrayal. Why was she esadroping on our conversation, something that should have been private. I thought she had trusted me, I thought I could trust her. I look at him and I tell him " We have a couple people to talk to and we have to figure out how were going to explain everything too" Liam looks at me and shakes his head. He takes my hand and we head towards the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear reader's,**_

 _ **I wanted to thank you for all the support and I thought no one was reading this so I had stopped updating, but today I had noticed I have 1k reading this and so I decided to update. I don't own anything and please comment, bye.**_

( Angel's POV)

I can't believe I broke down in front of Kathy, but quite frankly if I had to be weak or vulnerable in front of anyone it would be Kathy. I mean she has seen me at the best and worst of moment's. I honestly can't believe everything that has happened so far since we got to the open house. That is all I can think of as I finally find our way back to Buffy and Dawn. Once we get there Buffy and Dawn turn their heads to us and I can't believe the look on their faces.

Buffy's face has confusion and worry in her eye's, well Dawn has guilt and a slight look of worry as well in her eye's. Once Kathy and I saw the look on Dawn's face it confirmed our idea that Dawn had spied on us. " Okay, we know you guy's probably have questions and we will answer them, but not here. So, is there a place more private where we could talk?" Kathy asked leaning towards them. " Yes, you can spend the night at our house and the weekend if you wish." Buffy offered well she picked up her the paper from the open house and put it in her pocket. Dawn's face lighten's up with hope and nerves, well Kathy had a smile on her face.

" Of course I would, but I will have to get my foster parent's permission." Kathy explained as she took my hand and lead me towards her foster parent's. As we get to her foster parent's we notice that they are talking to one another. Her foster father has short blonde hair and brown eyes and is six inches tall and is wearing jeans and a white button shirt. Well, Kathy's foster mom is five inches, with brown hair and blue eye's, which complement her lavender dress and brown boot's. " Um, excuse me?" Kathy politely interrupted and they both turned their attention to Kathy.

" Yes, Kathy?" Asked her foster mom, well she asked this she and her husbanded noticed my presences. " Okay for one, may I sleepover at Dawn's tonight and spend the whole weekend there too since they had offered it." Kathy explains nervously well leaning more towards me by the time she finished explaining. " Sure, but you'll have to go get your things and come and bring us an update until you return and who is he?" Her foster father asked well turning towards me. " Um, well you see sir, I... I am Kathy's brother."

I tell them nervously well Kathy hugs me from the side and gives me a squeeze. They are in complete shock and have their mouths gaping like a fish. Kathy's foster mom recovers first and asks " Oh, we didn't know she had a brother and why isn't she with you?" I immediately froze up in pain and heartache, but I cover it up quickly so no one would notice and said " Well, you see I would have , but I thought she was dead and my name is Angel." After I said this I look down at Kathy and notice her looking concerned and that's when I know that she could see through my facade.

I kiss her head and pull her closer to tell her " We'll talk later", except her foster parten's looked at me like I was crazy since I told her that in Gaelic and this is what I actually said " Beidh muid ag labhairt nios deanai." They quickly get out of their shock and Kathy's foster mom say's " It's finally nice to meet you and I'm Mrs. McAuliffe and this is my husband Mr. McAuliffe." I look at them and smile gratefully and say " Thank you for taking care of my sister and if you don't mind I could take her to your house to grab her things. Oh and you don't need to worry about her, because I'll be watching her." They look at me and smile and tell us that we can go and we tell Buffy and Dawn that we'll meet them at their house.

Kathy leads me outside the door of the school and towards her foster parent's house and I wonder what she knows about the past, the present and anything to do with her life. " What happened? I mean how did you come back and what do you know exactly?" I ask her well I offer her my arm. Kathy takes my arm in her own and says " Well, I was brought back two year's ago and I knew of the present and the past. Though I thought you were dead at first it wasn't until two day's ago that I finally remembered the time that you got your soul back, so I was not afraid of you." I stopped suddenly in my step unable to move and Kathy get's pulled back with me and I asked " So, you know everything ?" She looks at me with concern and goes to hug me and rubs my back and tells me that I have nothing to fear and that it's okay.

I instinctively hug her back and I tell her that we should get worried as I pull apart from her. Once we get to her house and go up the stairs to her bedroom. Once we get there we put her clothes into her bag and go out the door and head towards Buffy's house, arm in arm and I know that no matter what we can face it together as long as I have my sister with me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear reader's,**_

 _ **I would have updated sooner, but I had trouble uploading the story and thank's for all the support, bye.**_

( Kathy's POV)

We were walking towards Buffy's house and we eventually did get there after like a ten minute walk, but we were fine with it. I mean you get use to walking or riding a horse when you grow up in a time where there were no cars, buses, or anything that had nothing to do with electricity actually. We eventually just go up to the front door and knock. Dawn opens up the door and pulls Liam and I into the house and leads us to the living room. Dawn and Buffy sit on the coffee table, well Liam and I sat on the coach. " So... how do you to know each other?" Buffy asks with a a look of determination on her face.

I look towards Liam to make sure he is fine with me telling them about everything that has happened and he looks to me and shakes his head yes. " Well, you see I had known him for a long time, okay. In fact I've known him my whole life" I tell them well I grab Liam's hand. He smiles at me and I look back to Buffy and Dawn to see their reaction's. Buffy has a look of shock on her face and Dawn again looks guilty. " We know you were eavesdropping on our conversation" I tell Dawn and she looks down ashamed. " I am so sorry, but I was just so curious and I didn't really want to wait to find answer's" Dawn explains well hiding her head in her hands.

" Oh Dawn, it's fine. Though since you saw us, do you have any questions for us?" I asked her well putting my hand on her shoulder. Dawn picks up her head and shows me a teary smile and says " Well, you said you had known each other for your whole life, so how exactly did that happen ?" Liam and I can't help but giggle at this well we look at one another. I turn towards Buffy and Dawn again and say " Well, it all started when our parent's had me thirteen year's after Liam was born". They look from Liam to me and back to Liam in shock and disbelief.

"Wait, then that means your brother and sister. How did we not notice this before. I mean they have the same eyes, same hair, same chin, and the same nose." Buffy exclaims in disbelief well turning to Dawn. Dawn's face lightens in realization and she exclaims " You think that's bad I was watching these's two hug like there lives depended on it or at least their emotional life and I was so confused. Somehow it didn't occur to me that you guy's were family." Dawn slaps her hand to her forehead and I blushes and try to hide my head into Liam's arm, well Liam tells me it's fine in Gaelic. We eventually all calm down enough to speak we all just look at each other not knowing what to say or do, that is until Dawn asks me " Well, why do you call him Liam". After Dawn asked me that I knew it would be a long night with a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear reader, I decided that since I haven't updated in awhile I should, now, because I don't like waiting for author's to take so long to update.**_

( Dawns POV)

I still can't believe that I was so obvious to Kathy and Angel's relationship. Though why does Kathy keep calling Angel , Liam. I mean it doesn't make any sense, unless it was a nickname, but that doesn't make any since. Then again they do seem very close, I say that because you wouldn't hug someone like they did unless you felt like your life depend on them. I get pulled out of my thought's by Kathy answering my question on why Kathy calls Angel Liam.

" I call him Liam, because it was his human name and it was the name I knew him by. I haven't called him anything different since he has not objected and well it's partly out of endearment and habit." Kathy tells us well looking at Angel with love in her face and Angel looks at Kathy with the same exact force of love. The only people I've ever seen and given that look of love and devotion on their face is my mom, Buffy and Spike. Though I understand the bond of a brother and sister and how special that bond is. Well, I have no blood brother , but Spike has become my brother, so I have the personal experience of Kathy and Angel's bond. " Oh" Buffy and I say in realization and smile at Angel and Kathy.

" So, do you guy's have anymore questions for Kathy and I?" Angel asked well he and Kathy leans towards us in interest. " Oh, I got it. Okay, what was human Angel like?" I asked them and I feel the atmosphere change completely. Kathy's face turns from a smile to worry in a second and Angel's face has a look of guilt and shame. What in the world is so bad that would make these to act that way? Was Angel a drop out or did he stay at home with his parent's?

" Well, you see Liam was a man who drank the stuff that made you drop and slur your speech. He also was around the house a lot , so I got to spend a lot of time together, when he wasn't socializing at the pub." Kathy tells us well Angel pulls her closer into a cuddle. I see Kathy lean in and wraps her arms around his waist in comfort. I look away to give them both some privacy, because if this were Spike and I, well I wouldn't want people looking at something that is private and personal. Well, actually this has happened between Spike and I before many time. Like when Buffy had died, when I woke up from nightmares and after Spike had gotten his soul back. " Okay, well since it's later and no one has eaten, how about we make Shepherd's pie for supper?" Buffy asked all three of us and we all nod our heads in agreement. We all go into the kitchen and heat the oven, get the meat, the mashed potatoes, cheese, and peas, put them into a pan and into the oven. We hear a knock at the door and I tell the other's I'll go get it. I stop at the front door and look through the peephole and see.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear reader's, I really just liked where I left off in the last chapter and I had thought what to write, so I decide why wait, bye.**_

( Spike's POV)

I was suppose to be at a meeting with my co-worker and mates from Angel's gang to make sure we knew what to do with monster and vampire problems. Though I couldn't just leave Dawn alone with all the danger's and crazy things going on. I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it and eventually it does and Dawn is on the other side of it. One second Dawn is at the other side of the door and the next I feel her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist and picked her up. " Spike! I can't believe you made it. I thought you were stuck with Angel gang" Dawn asked me in confusion well putting laying her head on my shoulder. I lay my head on her and hold her tighter and say " I was at the meeting with Angel's gang, but I couldn't stay knowing that there were so many danger's out there and that you were here".

Dawn pulls away and looks me in the eye's and smiles well saying " Oh, Spike. You didn't have to come and protect me. You know very well that I can take care of myself." I smile at her and put a hand to her check and tell her " Of course, I had to come back. You're my little sister and that means no matter what I will be there for you." I see tear's form in her eye's and I know that she feels the strength of our bond and of our love. " You can come in, but I must warn you that Angel is here" Dawn tells me well she offers her hand to me. I take her hand and follow her in and tells her " Oh, so that's where Angel has been. We were at Angel's group meeting and he wasn't there so we did it without him".

We go into the dining room and I see Buffy, Angel and some girl sitting at the dining room table. The girl looks a lot like Angel and I look questionably at them and Dawn makes a sound to get us noticed. They all look at me confused and the girl that looks like Angel get's out of her chair and goes towards Dawn. " Kathy this is Spike and Spike this is Kathy" Dawn say's when she introduced us to the other. " Hello, Spike. Dawn didn't tell me that she had a brother." Kathy tells me well putting out her hand for a handshake.

" It's nice to meet you" I tell Kathy well shaking her hand and well all go to the table and sit down so they can explain everything that has happened well I was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear readers,**_

 _ **I haven't written in awhile , because I lost the drive and I had got inspired to write again from another Pashotshot1 and so I thank them. If you have any ideas or suggestions of what you might want me to write. Thanks.**_

 _( Buffy POV)_

Okay, so kathy is Angel's sister. I can't believe he even has one. I love him, he was my first love and he didn't tell me! Well, I guess I can believe that. I would do anything for Dawn and well if I lost her then it would be heartbreaking and bring pain. So, I can believe it and he's been dealing with this for years.

" Uh, Buffy? You their pet?" Spike asked me and I looked up to see everyone staring at me. " Huh? Oh, yea, I"m fine. I was just thinking is all" I tell them not really wanting to tell them the truth. I look at all of them and they have a " You sure that it's" kind of look. I roll my eyes at them and reply " Yes, if their was I would tell you about it". They look at me with disbelief and say " No, you wouldn't".

 **Darn it they know me too well! Though I guess that what happens when you spend too much time with someone. Except everyone has been so busy we haven't really talked. I mean Dawn is growing up and Spike is either in LA or with DAwn and Angel is so busy with work. If Angel and I were long distance I don't know how we would survive. You barely see them, you think of them all the time , and their always with you no matter where you go. I just don't think I could do it.**

I get out of my thought's to see everyone looking at me again and there sharing a look that says " She's not fine and is hiding things". " Okay, that's enough everyone out and go to the bank to get some money" I shout at them well pushing them towards the door. I push them out the door and Dawn shouts " None of them will be open. It's nine pm!". Once I hear this I slam the door , lock it and slide against the door.

 _ **Sorry , I have writer's block , but wanted to give you something.**_


	8. Chapter 8 ( Kathy's POV)

**_Dear Readers, I've got to admited I haven't been on my profile for awhile and I've gotten caught up in life. There won't be much here , since I have school tommorrow and all. -Bye_**

Dawn's POV

"Well that was rude, exspecially since there are no banks open" you try to shout so Buffy can hear you. Before you can say anything more you end up feeling a hand on your mouth. You turned around confused and see that the hand belongs to Spike. You take his hand and take it off your mouth.

"Now why in the world did you do that for ?" I questioned him and he gets a look of disbelife on his face.

"You really have to ask. Do you know how loud you were?" he explians and before you can say what you want you see Kathy come up to stand in the middle. "Hold on you two. We don't need big brother vs little sister show case here" Kathy points out and you all end up hearing a chuckle. Kathy, Spike and you, all turn to see that the chuckle came from Angle. Spike become ferious and yells at him for laughing at his little sister. I could have cared less that he chuckled but the next thing he yelled really hurt.

" You have no right to call her that. Dawn isn't even your sister" Angel says and after that final words he gets pushed onto the concreate. You and Kathy look at each other and you both know that you both need to get to your brother away from the other. " Angel ! How dare you say that! Dawn is as much as sister to Spike as I am to you" Kathy scolds at him and you put in by saying " I think we should all just go for a walk to seperate our heads". Kathy agrees with you and leads Angel down the left side of the sidewalk well you and Spike take the right.


	9. Chapter 8 ( Kathy's POV (03-13 18:26:24)

**_Dear Readers, I've got to admited I haven't been on my profile for awhile and I've gotten caught up in life. There won't be much here , since I have school tommorrow and all. -Bye_**

Dawn's POV

"Well that was rude, exspecially since there are no banks open" you try to shout so Buffy can hear you. Before you can say anything more you end up feeling a hand on your mouth. You turned around confused and see that the hand belongs to Spike. You take his hand and take it off your mouth.

"Now why in the world did you do that for ?" I questioned him and he gets a look of disbelife on his face.

"You really have to ask. Do you know how loud you were?" he explians and before you can say what you want you see Kathy come up to stand in the middle. "Hold on you two. We don't need big brother vs little sister show case here" Kathy points out and you all end up hearing a chuckle. Kathy, Spike and you, all turn to see that the chuckle came from Angle. Spike become ferious and yells at him for laughing at his little sister. I could have cared less that he chuckled but the next thing he yelled really hurt.

" You have no right to call her that. Dawn isn't even your sister" Angel says and after that final words he gets pushed onto the concreate. You and Kathy look at each other and you both know that you both need to get to your brother away from the other. " Angel ! How dare you say that! Dawn is as much as sister to Spike as I am to you" Kathy scolds at him and you put in by saying " I think we should all just go for a walk to seperate our heads". Kathy agrees with you and leads Angel down the left side of the sidewalk well you and Spike take the right.


	10. Chapter 9 ( Kathy's POV)

_**Hey, guy's**_

 _ **I really don't know what to do with this story so this will be the last chapter. If you guy's want me to continue one of my current stories or want me to write a new one then please PM me or comment. - Bye**_

(Kathy's POV)

I'm walking with Angel and I am furious with him because I can't believe he said that about Dawn and Spike. " Why in the world did you say that?" I ask him icicly and glare at him well we walk. I see him open and close his mouth but nothing comes out. " I don't know why but I'm sorry that I said it at all". I hear him say but he speaks in out native tongue which would be more like this "Níl a fhios agam cén fáth ach tá brón orm go ndearna mé é ar chor ar bith". " I'm not the one you should apologize to" I tell him back and we end up walking towards Buffy's house. We go inside and we see that Spike and Dawn had beat us to it.

I see Angel shuffle his feet in nervousness and Spike is looking Angel in the eyes well he stands in between Angel and Dawn. They talk it over and end up making peace. I feel the happiness spread through my heart as I see mine and Dawn's brother's make up. With Dawn, Spike, Buffy, Angel and I together and at peace I can't help but see a bright future ahead.

 _ **Ps: I'm sorry that the other chapter I updated was just a repeat of the last chapter.**_


End file.
